hola angel de mi pesadilla!
by gaia the spurious
Summary: Hola, ángel de mi pesadilla, la sombra en el fondo de la morgue, La confiada víctima de la oscuridad en el valle, podemos vivir donde puedas encontrarme...y nunca desearas que esto termine.
1. Chapter 1 la voz dentro de mi cabeza

"_La profunda oscuridad del bosque. Los cazadores no se dan cuenta de los ojos y colmillos que los acechan en la oscuridad, esta noche los cazadores serán cazados"_

El llanto inundaba toda la atmósfera, el cielo se oscurecía nebulosamente, tonos escarlatas y ámbar resaltaban retorcidamente en el cielo, desplazando a la luz frente a la inminente noche. La ciudad recaída en una profunda oscuridad que era falsamente iluminado por luces artificiales y plásticas, las sombras se veían en una libertad más ilimitada de recorrer las ciudades infestadas de olores extravagantemente asfixiantes.

Caminaba sin rumbo hacia la nada, adentrándose en la oscuridad, ya no le quedaba nada. La única respuesta la hallo cercana al acantilado que milagrosamente no cobro su vida junto a la de su familia.

-o-

Sudaba exageradamente, sin embargo, la ignorancia que sucumbía en su ser a la tierna edad de 6 años le impedía razonar sobre aquel sueño, decidió ignorarlo y tras el primer llamado de su madre decidió bajar a desayunar.

-sakura... ¿que haces aquí hija?, deberias estar en tu cuarto bañándote.- puntualizo la señora haruno kaoru, con una sonrisa a su pequeña hija prodigiosa.

-es que… me sentí un poco sola en mi cuarto oka-san- bajo un poco su voz conforme seguía la oración, con la mirada gacha, esperando una reprimenda por parte de su madre, sin embargo esta nunca llego y al contrario recibió un abrazo afectivo por parte de su madre.

-no te preocupes , fue un simple sueño, no es real hija.- finalizo su madre con una radiante sonrisa.

-bueno oka-san… ya bajo- y se despidió de ella mientras se dirigía a su cuarto escaleras arriba.

-o-

¿Q-Que? P-Pero… ¿esta segura?- intente formular una pregunta coherente ante lo que reafirmaba la secretaria de la directora de la escuela en la que asistía mi hija.

- si señora haruno esta citada para hoy a las 4:30 pm, llamo a confirmar ¿puede usted asistir a esa hora?-

- s-seguro señorita, perdone usted, es que nunca me han citado por el comportamiento de saku… usted debe saber que mi hija es muy buena estudiante...- dudosa acerco un poco su oreja izquierda pensando que sus sentidos la engañaban, una ves mas la poco confiable seguridad humana sucumbió ante la incertidumbre.

No se preocupe, imaginamos que es algo normal en el desarrollo de la imaginación del niño.- ¿de que hablaba? No comprendía aquellas palabras y se quedo perpleja mirando fijamente sin observar nada en realidad, kaoru no daba crédito a lo que aquella mujer decía y sin más colgó el teléfono, estresada y revolvió su cabello rogando por que no fuera grave, lo cual era totalmente acertado.

-x-

Apretó con fuerza la hoja de papel e inmediatamente la soltó, era imposible aquello. Sakura desde siempre le comentaba algunas cosas extrañas pero nunca presto atención aquello era una niña y quizás, la influencia de la televisión sus compañeras de clase, los cuentos que le fascinaban, en fin… todo aquello no tendría que ver con esto, no espero mas y decidió llevar a su hija ante un especialista y no torturarse con aquello, la salud de su única hija tanto física como mental era lo mas importante en ese momento.

Mes y medio sucedió desde aquello, muchos cambios sufrió la familia haruno. Su pequeña sakura nació con un desperfecto en sus ojos, tal cual como le dijo un especialista, un desperfecto de lo mas fascinante… sakura desde muy joven contaba con una visión indefinida, había vivido sus 6 años observando el mundo de una forma radical, ella era incapaz de ver seres humanos normales, toda su vida hasta ese momento convivió con esqueletos a los que llamaba papá y mamá, aprendió a diferenciarlos y recordaba cada característica de su estructura ósea a total perfección, los científicos después de comprobar aquello mas que asustados estaban fascinados y concluyeron que la mejor decisión era una operación para la pequeña. Después de un tiempo se considero a pesar de su corta edad y se decidió, claro con el consentimiento de sus padres.

Como empezó aquello; con una simple actividad grupal, la maestra les pidió a sus alumnos que hicieran un dibujo de sus padres o su familia en general, mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el dibujo de la niña montones de esqueletos señalados como los miembros de su familia, a partir de aquello empezó su odisea.

-o-

Estaba a la espera de ver a su hija hace cinco días no le permitían verla, ¿Por qué? Quien rayos lo sabe… hasta que por fin le llamaron haber como las vendas eran retiradas del rostro de su hija.

-¿sakura?- hablo con una vos tenue al entrar y fijarse en el rostro de su hija bendado con algunos mechones sujetos por este.

-m-mamá, estoy bien.- dijo por acto reflejo la pequeña que lograba percibir el estado de animo de su madre no podía evitar sus impulsos.

-hija… ahora que retiren la venda. por favor confía en mi… toma mi mano.- le suplico.

-h-hai…- sintió como retiraban poco a poco la venda de su rostro, mientras parpadeaba acostumbrándose a la poca luz que debajo pasar las cortinas de aquel cuarto, por un segundo sus ojos notaron la anatomía de su madre, pero algo la aterro, cada vez que parpadeaba aparecía algo recubriéndola, hasta que por fin distinguió la piel de esta, horrorizada e inconcientemente, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la visión de que su madre se había convertido en uno de esos espantosos monstruos, aterrada dirigió su vista hacia su mano para intentar apartarla, se detuvo en el intento al notar como su propia mano tenia las mismas características y como una adicta a todo aquello sonrió notando su propio tono monstruoso, claro ahora le parecía mas interesante. Su madre al ver que esta no contestaba y hacia caras de lo mas extrañas se alerto y creyó que su hija le odiaba y la deseaba lejos por una apariencia no correspondiente a la que tenia en aquellos 6 años de vida, al borde de las se fijo en sakura que estaba apunto de hablar, seguramente para decirle que le detestaba.

- oka-san… que lindo cabello tienes me recuerda a kisha.- los médicos agrandaron sus pupilas ante la firmaron de la niña, esperaban meses de rehabilitación por lo menos, pero esto los dejo atónitos.

-o-

Sangre, enormes charcos de sangre se encontraban por todo el lugar, su madre, su padre y sus tíos cayeron por su culpa a aquel acantilado, solo ella atino a salvarse, todo por esos malditos demonios que los seguían, ductores, por todos lados, shinigammys riendo a carcajadas y ella en medio sin una muestra de dolor en su rostro. Ahora que lo recordaba siempre fue así nunca sintió en dolor, o eso pensaba… si todos estaban muertos y ella no podía hacer nada para alejarlos de su pesadilla, aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar como cuervos presagiando el suceso simplemente sonreían ajenos a los sentimientos, por una ves en su vida no se sintió fuera de lugar, al parecer se parecía a ellos a los que siempre saludaba por las mañanas y se asombraba al reconocerlos en las sombras, solo ellos comprendían el significado de una vida insignificante para un humano.

Poco a poco la noche callo dejando el azul oscuro característico de lado y tomando un gris opaco para adornar la penumbra.

-oye pequeña ¿piensas quedarte allí?- sonreía aquella chica desde una nube sus ojos eran azules opacos, su cabello era largo y rubio sin brillo alguno su piel blanca y pálida la hacia reconocer como una muerta. Su mente era despierta a pesar de contar con 6 años y la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

Esta muerta la miro y sonrió.

.-no, solo soy mitad demonio, seria como mitad muerta, ¿entiendes?

o bueno, y hacia donde vamos….he, ¿como te llamas?

oOh no lo dije, soy kirimi ume, mucho gusto.

Sakura haruno, kirimi-san. No entendía el porque pero necesitaba seguir a aquella chica, quizás era el sentimiento de soledad que la perseguía o tal vez era la curiosidad que un niño no puede evitar a lo desconocido o prohibido.

**Por aquel entonces aun no me ****había dado cuenta…que puse un pie en un mundo muy peligroso, un mundo en donde los adultos y el propio sistema aun duermen, "la noche".**

-o-

-Dices vamos, vamos y vamos, ya estoy cansada, además ¿a donde me llevas?

-jejeje solo te estoy guiando… al mundo que buscas.

-Que quieres de……

-observa hay una buena luna esta noche. El señor sol no es buena acompañante, brilla demasiado, ilumina cosas que no lo necesitan y crea sombras que son innecesarias.

**Pero estoy segura que el autentico cuento, de este mundo de sueños…ah comenzado esa misma noche. "welcome to nigth mare" **


	2. Chapter 2 marginacion

"_Algo siempre era diferente…el brillo de la joya se __desvanecía rápidamente, y desaparecía en la oscuridad dejando solo un vació…"_

Había algo allí que a ella no le pareció correcto. Sakura utilizo la palma de su mano para protegerse los ojos del sol de la mañana mientras oteaba la brisa con un suave murmullo.

Antes de mudarse a konoha, sakura y sus hermanas habían vivido por lo menos en una docena de lugares según lo que recordaba, sin embrago siempre habitaron en lugares marginados de aquellas ciudades. Pero el sitio que más le agradaba era konoha.

Lo que mas le gustaba era su tamaño, si bien no era grande ni pequeño era justamente un lugar habitable y reconfortable.

También le sumaban puntos su ambiente campestre, cuando te alejabas mucho de la atestada ciudad podías observar los prados y calles inclinadas que lo componían. Respirar la delgada neblina y observar la calma a su alrededor la satisfacían, pero este dio no contaría con la sublimidad de un perfecto día gris como a ella le gustaba.

Frunció un poco el seño y continuo con su tarea en la cocina, hoy no contaba con la reluciente personalidad de kirimi, ni con la sutil aura tranquila que emanaba sasa a todos los que la rodeaban, ella no contaba con nada de eso.

Partió un huevo con el filo de la cacerola con tal fuerza, que la cáscara se quebró en millones de pedazos que cayeron en la superficie de la estufa y otro tanto en el suelo – ¡mierda!- refunfuño. Agarro un trapo de la encimera para limpiar el desastre.

Arrugo la nariz, siempre que faltaban sus siempre calidas hermanas todo terminaba en un desastre, pero su orgullo no la dejaría admitir eso tan fácilmente.

Observo una vez más el reloj de mano, se levanto abruptamente, que clase de alumna en su primer día de clases es capas de llegar retrazada. Lanzo el trozo de tela a cualquier parte y agarro su bolso atravesando velozmente la entrada y cerrando la puerta en el acto.

-x-

La promesa de la mañana se marchito al observar el reluciente día. Todo parecía tan irónico, siempre buscaba un lugar tranquilo y poco llamativo en donde vivir, siempre terminaba siendo la niña nueva de la clase, la que caminaba en busca de su salón de clases, entre gente extraña, nuevos lugares que ocupar. Hasta que se mudo a ese lugar perfecto, que llenaba sus expectativas, no era nada ostentoso su clima, no variaba de lo nebuloso a lo fresco, la gente no era tan perceptiva y siempre pasaba desapercibida. Justo lo que siempre deseo naturalmente…

-x-

Sentía que irrumpía en todo el sentido literal de la palabra al cruzar el umbral de su respectivo salón de clases, levemente sintió una punzada de nerviosismo, como si hubiera entrado a salones extraños toda su vida. Sasa examino con una gran sonrisa cada par de ojos que la observaban, sakura nunca terminaba de sorprenderle la seguridad que brotaba de ella y se encontró sonriéndole casi imperceptiblemente, ella nunca se permitía madurar, demasiado condescendiente para su gusto, ladeo su rostro avergonzada. Tan pronto termino la bienvenida, Sasa se acerco a sakura y terminaron sentándose juntas en su primera hora de clases.

A la siguiente hora Sasa se había despedido y ella se dirigió a su nuevo casillero buscando los libros que necesitaría para la segunda hora de clase. Cuando se disponía a retirarse alcanzo a ver una figura oscura, sakura observo al chico de reojo. El corazón empezó a palpitarle y se sintió ridícula. El largo corredor estaba desierto, salvo por ellos dos. El estaba parado justo al lado de la salida, así que para llegar a su próxima clase tenía que pasar a su lado. Aparto su mirada de aquel chico esperanzada por que sus rodillas no temblaran. Probablemente moriría de vergüenza si demostraba sus emociones abiertamente.

Agarro su maleta de libros y se la colgó sobre el hombro. Entonces, forzándose puso una cara de poker, cerro el casillero y lo aseguro. Tomo aire alzo la cabeza y dio la vuelta repitiéndose mentalmente que no era necesario armar tanto drama.

El se había marchado.

No podía creerlo. Había estado ahí y ahora se había desvanecido. Poco a poco relajo su rostro; sus hombros se relajaron a medida que avanzaba por el comedor. Se reprendió mentalmente, debería acostumbrarse a ese estupido sentir humano, no debería cohibirse tan fácilmente por un aparente chico guapo.

Suspiro y salio hacia su próxima clase. Doblo una esquina cavilando sus recientes aptitudes y casi se estrella con alguien. Era el.

Yo… esto- titubeo y su cara se enrojeció levemente- lo siento.

El sonrió. Tenía los ojos de un gris profundo, extremadamente llamativos. Su pelo combinaba de una manera perfecta; era azul índigo brillante, su cabello tenía un aspecto rebelde, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su rostro.

no, tranquila-dijo-yo soy el que lo siente.

- bueno… esta bien-sakura de repente se sintió apenada. Nunca se había sentido cohibida, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con miradas feroces de todo aquel que conocía su secreto. Y ahora estaba ahí, apenada e intimidada, como una niña patética que se lamenta de hablar a media lengua.-fue un accidente.

No se si esto se pueda llamar accidente…-insinuó-. La verdad la verdad yo estaba esperando para tenderte una emboscada.

¿una emboscada?

El asintió.- la verdad es que ya nos conocemos sakura-chan.

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Ya se conocían? No lograba recordarlo, a menos que fuera por el motivo que temía, casi imperceptiblemente frunció el ceno. Mala señal pensó el chico.

-soy yuusuke. Yuusuke…

-shizen -dijo ella- ya lo se.

El se mostró tan sorprendido que ella bajo su mirada…-tanto tiempo.

-X-

**Sasa's pov.**

El camino a mi siguiente clase se hizo corto. Recibí algunas llamadas de kirimi. La tarde estaba mediada, pero no había sol, el gris del cielo se confundía con el tono del edificio en el que me encontraba. Mientras caminaba sentía un viento helado, jadee en busca de un poco de aire, definitivamente el clima me estaba afectando mas de lo que pensé. Seguramente me encontraría con sakura en cuestión de minutos, no había hablado con ella desde la primera hora.

Avance unos cuantos pasos mas cuando sentí que el horror se mezclaba en el habiente, mire en todas las direcciones que me fueron posibles en fracción de segundos, no recordaba esa sensación de inquietud, ni siquiera era conciente de albergar ciertos sentimientos. Por una fracción de segundos sentí que mi rostro cambio, sentí una mirada gélida sobre mi y compuse mi expresión con una perfecto rostro inexpresivo, para conservar la poca calma que no tenia, no lo comprendía… ni en mis peores pesadillas sentí aquel sentimiento de lejanía. Todo paso en cámara lenta hasta que halle el motivo de mi estado de alerta, si. yo conocía bien esos ojos, nada bueno destilaba y nunca antes me sentí segura de pertenecer al estereotipo de sentido extrasensorias. Sus ojos me decían todo lo que necesitaba saber, desprendían un aura maligna, que en mi estimulaban el sentido de supervivencia. Pasaron sobre mí, dos muchachos a paso acompasado, el primero no reparo en el escrutinio al que los sometí, solo lo mire cuando estaba de espaldas, al parecer era un muchacho de tes blanca, cabello negro un tanto desarreglado, realmente alto. Desprendía un aura siniestra. El segundo se percato de mi presencia lo seguía como su adorador, giro su rostro el que no pude mas que encajar en el prototipo de chico hermoso, su piel era igual o mas pálida que la del muchacho anterior, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico algo espectral, por un instante me hizo recordar a kirimi, que mantenía una apariencia de ultratumba antes que la de una simple humana. Mantenía su mirada perdida y supongo por su expresión adormecida, poco le importaba mi exhaustiva evaluación. Cuando me percate que me había quedado inmóvil fuera del aula me dirigí a un asiento vació solo para notar la mirada vacía que dirigían a su alrededor, como si algo estuviera muerto… o quizás yo era una alarmista.


End file.
